


Violent Invitation

by UltraVioletSky



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltraVioletSky/pseuds/UltraVioletSky





	1. Chapter 1

“You got the girl?” You could hear his husky voice somewhere above your head, but you couldn’t look up, or move under the colossal hand that deprived you from your liberty few hours ago.

“Yes, and she is alive just like you ordered.” The guy who was holding you pined to the ground answered most likely to his boss, who was judging by the voice significantly younger, and your curiosity couldn’t just let you be still.

“Of course she is, otherwise you wouldn’t be” Confidence was written all over mysterious man energy radiating trough humid room, and you tried to raise your head enough to glance at him, but intense pressure on your neck was limiting your movement. You couldn’t look up high enough to determine his identity, only the metal gleam blinding your swollen eyelids narrowed circle of your possible captors.

Was this a dream? You started to wonder as your heart stopped to follow a normal rhythm, but sharp pain under your rib cage eliminated that possibility.

“Let her go and leave now” He spoke again; you recalled all possible memories of his voice just to confirm your doubts.

“Are you sure boss, she is dangerous? She just sent two of our guys to emergency”

Sound of his catchy laughter filled your ears, while his rude gorilla was increasing his pressure on your skin.

“Get out you fool, and don’t let me hear you questioning my orders again” and guy to whom kindness wasn’t strong side removed his hands from you.

You were focused on the sound of steps as long you were sure that the muscle left the room. Nothing was stopping you to look at your captor now, well nothing, except feeling that you long time ago forgot you have. His silence was scaring you even more, anticipation of his next move, knowing for his reputation, and your reckless anger outburst on your workspace.

“You can get up now” he commanded, and you ignored his imperative tone, but after brief period of uncomfortable silence he cleared his throat speaking to you again “I apologize for violent invitation, my boys do know how to look scary… I understand why you thought they wanted to hurt you.”

You spread your eyes in surprise still pointed in marble floor, if they didn’t wanted to hurt you what was then all this about…

Analyzing your reaction when his guys surrounded you, you remembered that you was the one who attacked the first, without questions asked, your adrenaline again silenced your reason, thinking how probably Sigurd again counted on his younger brother to clear his mess, hating the hypocrite little s*** even more.

You filled your lungs with air, gathering the strength to meet his gaze you just couldn’t forget, since your first meeting few years ago when you started to work in his family bar as exotic dancer, running away from your past.

Trying to get up as graciously you could ignoring the pain, you were avoiding to look at him, part of you still in disbelief that his attention is finally on you.

“Uff that looks nasty” You heard him, becoming self-conscious of your looks, blood splatter all over your clothes. “Come let me see” he said, you thought man was born to give orders as you started approaching him, looking everywhere as long as you could to postpone drowning in his piercing blue sources of power.

It surprised you when you noticed that he really looked worried for you. He reached to your face with his hand; you leaned forward to finally feel his touch. Soft moan escaped your lips when he erased blood beneath your cheek, blood wasn’t yours and you both shared a smirk.

“You are way too tough for a striper,” after he moved away his hand of your face, he gestured you to take your seat in front of his working desk. “Where did you learn how to fight?” he asked not trying to hide how impressed he was.

“I was in the army…” You said like it was nothing. He stopped pouring the whiskey giving you all of his attention again, making you nervous, making you weak and disarmed awakening in you need to share your story, your pain.

“Cool” he offered you a glass, and you finished it off in no time, looking for salvation or at least relaxation.

“Do you know why you are here?” He asked looking away trough the window; you used opportunity to admire his beauty forgetting everything else, even the question. He cut you sharp with his gaze again.

“Hm?”

“I don’t have slightest idea…” You lied.

“I heard you attacked certain person” He tried to sound serious but he chuckled at the end. You couldn’t help but smile too, enjoying the sight of him so relaxed and happy, thinking that this was the first time to see him smile.

“Why?” He sucked in his lower lip, turning his expression back in serious mode again.

You knew you couldn’t let him know the real reason for beating the sh*** of his brother. But how could you lie to him too, with his literally breathtaking eyes staring into your soul.

“Your brother is immature, annoying and he said something…” you swallowed the lump in your throat, and he leaned closer curious.

“But I’m not sorry he got what he deserved, what is my punishment?”

His insisting to tell him, what did his annoying brother said, would be death of you. How could you possible admit to him how it hurt you when his brother was offending him behind his back?

“Your punishment…let me see…” He said with mischievous smirk, finishing his drink, trying to act confident but his eyes betraying his insecurity which you also witnessed for the first time. “Dance for me y/n”


	2. Chapter 2

You were breathing heavy smoke, dizzy from all the alcohol you used hoping that his presence will have a lesser pull on your soul if you do so. But his charisma was catchy to extent that no one in your booth was immune to his voice to and power radiating from his aura.

Confident women as you were, in the middle of his serious conversation with most powerful people in town, his hand landed right across the border made by the edge of your dress and your bare skin and your confidence slipped down the black hole. Lucky you were for the oceans in his eyes were hidden behind massive black shades, and you could easy guess the reason, he again let in his rage take over the reason. You couldn’t allow your vivid imagination to roam free in the direction of possible outcome for whoever was crazy enough to challenge Ivar the Boneless.

“You can go and dance if you want, I won’t mind” He said touching your ear with his breath, igniting heat inside your weaken body. You loved to dance but there were no place you would rather be than next to him, since that night when he offered you a promotion in his personal security escort, dancing around the bar became long forgotten past and useful skill to entertain your boss on occasions.

Man with his reputation couldn’t trust to wide circle of people, not even to his brothers and yet he knew that he could trust you, after he saw the video of your ferocious defense of his honor and reckless beating of his brother Sigurd for spiteful words he let out, ungrateful for everything their youngest brother created for them.

Thanks to his brilliant mind and fearless personality all sons of Ragnar lived like a kings, not worrying much about struggles he had to endure to provide them everything of what their once famous father deprived them after the bankruptcy.

“I don’t feel like it tonight” You said leaning with your elbow on his broad shoulder inhaling his intoxicating fragrance of whiskey and sin.

“Hvitserk is here, I want you to play with him and check does he have needle marks on his skin” You shot him with puppy eyes, hating having to seduce his brother when all you wanted was to seduce no one else in the world except most gorgeous guy you laid your eyes on, but melting from the fact how his request was motivated with kind gesture and genuine concern for his brother addiction.

You pat him on the shoulder to keep your balance in check, dizzy for all the shots you consumed, and he brushed his calloused palm over your leg looking at you amused and grateful you couldn’t say no to his requests lately.

“Ivar” people surrounding him demanded his attention but his gaze lingered on yours long enough to increase tornado in your brain and body.

“Promise me you won’t be too hard on him if he was using it again” You leaned close to him, whispering him your concern, knowing how ruthless he could be.

He grabbed your behind squeezing a moan from your lips, promising bruises where his hand was at.

“I can’t” His nostrils flared as his hand swiftly traveled to your waist pulling you straight in his lap.

“It’s not his fault” You said going with your long nails over his scalp enjoying the friction of his thick hair over your fingers.

“I won’t tolerate weakness. There is no excuse for his behavior”

“But he is suffering”

“Ohh so? I’m in pain that no one of you couldn’t bare for a moment without reaching for some medicine, and tell me y/n did you ever seen me complaining?” He said, fire flaming in his voice and your heart sunk deep. “Go” he gave you his mischievous smirk you were so weak on, and you let your hands once more go through his majestic hair before you turned your back on him with assignment ahead.

High heels challenged by dizziness in your head became worst enemy, but your triumphant hips managed to contain that seductive sway on the way to Hvitserk who was surrounded with beautiful girls. Mischievous charming prince of Lothbrok Empire knew his way around opposite sex, but his eyes were blank, chills went through your body after seeing his lifeless expression.


	3. Chapter 3

It was already obvious enough you knew that sterile stern glare, the meaning of it and the reason which could justify everything at least to you, but knowing Ivar and his his superhuman ability to take every disaster in life without falling into despair you knew he won’t be easy on his brother.

“Y/n”

“Come with me” you said tugging on his hand, while with other leaving his glass on the table.

“What’s wrong? You missed me so much already” he followed all clumsy, like yourself from alcohol you infused in your blood stream. 

“I did” You replied pulling him for the collar of his shirt, not looking back at Ivar. Going fast trough the crowd and yet not fast as you would like to, feeling of Ivar’s gaze burning your back was igniting the sickness you felt, and yet you couldn’t compare it with the one which would follow release of his rage on his brother.

“Why are we out?” He asked, looking around the empty street, holding his head with both hands, and you didn’t have to take anything off to notice the needle mark on his arm.

“I think you should go home before Ivar sees you tonight”

“I don’t believe he will waste his precious time on me tonight, not when the whole big shots are sitting at his table” He stated pining you against the wall, so fast you didn’t saw it coming. His warm breath was roaming across your neck, his hand skillfully lifting the edge of your dress.

“Hvitserk” You sighted, struggling a little to push him away.

“Come on” I know he won’t mind. “You neither” He winked again coming closer, till the light of car didn’t blinded you both. Your heart climbed up to your neck till you saw the white color of the vehicle and sighted again pushing Hvitserk away and walking to meet the driver.

“Did Ivar saw him?” Ubbe was asking you, Hvitserk more than happy to see his older brother was already greeting him forehead on forehead, and Ubbe although not in the mood was cooperating, but his gaze locked on you, impatiently expecting the answer. 

“Yes but only, from the distance, take him home please”

“What about you y/n?” 

“I’ll stay” You said a dose of fear lingering in your voice, and Ubbe nodded literally dragging Hvitserk on the passenger side.

When they left you behind in the cloud of dust you exiled all anxiety and inhaled another one scent that sobered you in the instant.

“No way in hell” You said to yourself, focusing further what to say to Ivar when you get back inside. Walking through the crowd and the lightshow your eyes was again magnetized to only one man, the one which charisma was overpowering everything, thinking how lucky you were to get his attention. 

Thinking back about the day you first time saw the dark prince of Lotbroke Empire. It struck you there, that jolt killing, actually burning everything inside you, when your eyes met. He was soaked in blood but calm and composed, they tried to kill him that day, and they couldn’t, nobody could. He was dancing with the nerves of most powerful men and enjoyed in their fear and frustration every time when he would outsmart them, overpowered them. 

“Where do you think you are going?” Some strong hand on yours stopped you frozen in place. Your eyes were searching for Ivar before your reason that recognized the fear and certain somebody causing that feeling.

“What were you thinking? You can’t just walk away from everything, from me” he continued while his hand tugged you in close to his massive frame. Breathe and don’t make a scene you were thinking.

“Nothing to say now? I hear you became bloody hooker.” The pain became real under his touch, memories coming back to hurt even more.

“We will talk, but not here” you said as calm as you could, only worrying about Ivar who was still too busy to notice what was happening in the crowd. Surprisingly he followed you to the opposite side of club, little less crowded and away from Ivar’s sight. You felt pressure of a cold barrel on your back and loudly sighted.

“You came to kill me?”

“Not yet. I came to take back what is mine” he hissed to your ear and increased the pressure of a gun stabbing in it deeper in your skin. You tried to act cool already plotting a ways to escape him without alerting Ivar in your mind. He didn’t needed another trouble, especially when he was about to sign important contract. 

“where are you taking me?” you asked when he led you outside. Instead of an answer he pushed you forcefully to the pavement and before you got to react he kicked you in the stomach.

“No one fucks around with me. No one!” he howled and grabbed your hair in his fist, you would usually fight back but flashing images of your past interfered with your awareness and pain from his punch couldn’t measure up with the one in your soul. 

He rotated you like a doll again to face him and urge to throw up made a bitter liquid rise up in your throat than he punched you again. His knuckles slammed against your cheekbone, force of gravity pulled you back. “Filthy little bitch you gonna pay for everything” 

“Not here” you pleaded again thinking about Ivar.

“You don’t get to chose” he crouched next to you and tugged on your hair again, aside his bitter voice you get to distinct another familiar sound and your breathing froze.

“Y/n don’t tell me this guy is so tough that you couldn’t kick his arse” he taunted and your ex jumped back to his feat confused like hell and enraged even more when he saw Ivar.

“This has nothing with you cripple, go away” he said and Ivar started laughing the kind of laughter his enemies would get right before huge amounts of pain delivered in their bodies. Glancing at him slowly making his way to you, you felt fear and took the energy of it to get back on your feet and run to him and stop him get into danger, for your life you couldn’t care less but his was whole another story.

The look he gave to you when he saw the state you were in held such intensity that your heart ached on the spot, and he just wiped a tear you wasn’t even aware from under your eye and smiled, leaning his head closer to yours. “I apologize for my timing doll” 

“Ivar don’t do it, he is dangerous” your said and he fluttered that dense eyelashes on you, his bruise from the previous fight wasn’t properly healed yet. “Let me be the judge of that” he winked and started moving his body forward.

“Really y/n, you gonna let poor cripple fight for you?” Your ex was laughing. 

“I’m actually more surprised how could she possibly know such a primitive and batshit ugly guy” Ivar said “Dude did they dropped you on your head from a plane when you were born?” he asked all serious and your ex swigged his fist at him witch Ivar avoided in a flash.

“Come on, even the snail would be faster” he continued ducking under another punch and gave one with his crutch right in the left knee of a guy, than the right one with his other hand and his attacker groaned in pain and hit the ground.

Ivar ditched his crutches and landed on his knees climbing over a guy who tried to fight back but Ivar’s fists started drilling his ugly mug and you recognized that animalistic rage which could easily lead to fatal outcome, and you didn’t wanted that, so you came to him.

“Ivar stop!” 

“He is already unconscious!” 

“I’m in pain!” he stopped his fist in the air and turned his head to face you. “Please can we just go home?” you said and he nodded crawling away from your blood soaked unrecognizable ex. You handed him back his crutches and assisted him back to his feet. 

“I’m taking you to hospital” he said after his gaze stayed long on your swollen face. 

“No I will be alright, it’s really not that serious” You tried to reassure him with a smile but concern was still most dominant expression on his face. “I just need a warm bed and your arms wrapped around me tonight” You said and caressed his long strong arm and beckoned him to follow you to the car.

 

It was almost funny how gentle he knew to be around you, totally different Ivar than the one everyone feared but that was just one reason more you loved him so much. He tugged you in, cleaned your wounds, brought you diner in bed and turned on your favorite tv show snuggling his body next to you.

“You should have let me” in the middle of Game of Thrones episode he said still eyes glued to the tense scene.

“To kill him?” 

“Yes. I can never forgive myself that I even let his filthy hand touch you” 

“Come on it’s over now” 

“I will never allow something like that y/n” he tugged in you closer to his body. 

“I know” you took his hand in yours and placed a kiss on his bruised knuckles.

“This was only exception be sure. The next one who ever dare to show a hint of disrespect let alone touch my wife won’t live to talk about it” He said maybe too much serious but you sealed his lips with a kiss and knew that life with him won’t be easy but it’s the only life you wanted and never dared to even imagine before you met him, and now after a years of suffering you could finally be happy and nothing else mattered anymore.


End file.
